Regular Show Alternate Ending
by Dweaver123
Summary: In the alternate ending to Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby wake up back in the gas station from the short 2 A.M in the P.M as people having discovered the whole series of Regular Show was nothing more then a 7 year long drug trip. Rated M for references to drugs and minor language.


In the alternate ending of Regular Show, Mordecai and Rigby wake up back in the gas station from 2 A.M in the P.M as humans having discovered the whole series of Regular Show was nothing more then a 7 year long drug trip. Rated M for references to drugs and minor language.

As the scene opens, Pops and Anti Pops are about to fight in space as Mordecai and Rigby come between them. Stop Mordecai yelled. Just then, Mordecai and Benson wake up at the gas station from 2. Am in the P.M as humans. Mordecai has long brown hair and a black shirt while Benson is bald and wears a white t shirt. You put acid in the candy, what the fuck is wrong with you Benson said. Look I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking Mordecai replied. You got that right, we're going to get fired off of this crap. We're going to get fired off of this crap, we're going to get fired off of this crap, that sentence kept repeating in Mordecai's mind. Wait, we did this before Mordecai said. What, Benson replied. Holy shit dude this is totally not right, we're supposed to be at a park and you're supposed to be my pissed off boss. Where's Rigby? Rigby, Rigby Mordecai screams. Where are you? Rigby comes out from a back closet holding a box full of canned soup. Rigby has brown hair, a white t shirt and wears a brown jacket. What's all the commotion about Rigby asked. Dude, something has gone horribly wrong for some reason we're back in the past. What, that's impossible Rigby said until his future flashbacks draw before his eyes. Holy crap, he said. Eileen, I got to go find Eileen and tell her that I love her. Mordecai tackles Rigby. No dude, not now. We have to figure out what's going on. Fine, Rigby replied. Alright let's take a step back for a second Mordecai said. I don't know about you but these past 7 years I've been seeing our friends as animals, and we would go on crazy adventures and what not, some like even going to space and fighting weird creatures. I mean it was cool but I am just lucky we didn't die. I know man and I have been too Rigby replied. You have? Mordecai asked. Yeah, every single day up until now Rigby said. Mordecai covers his hand with his face and sits down. Just then, time fast forwards to the current day and Benson is boss again of the gas station. Dude I think we have been on a 7 year acid trip Mordecai said with disbelief. You're kidding me right man? Rigby asked. No I mean dude you've been seeing Eileen as a racoon, I've been seeing Margret as a bird and CJ as a cloud, we saw Benson as a gumball Machine. Hell, we even seen each other as a bird and a raccoon. You've been thinking that I was a gumball machine? Benson intervened. What, why the hell would you think that? Look Benson, I don't know. Me and Rigby just made some huge mistakes in our lives. 7 years on acid? Benson asked. You two are lucky to be alive. Yeah, I know Mordecai says still shaken up by the fact that the acid trip impacted their lives for the past 7 years. Rigby takes a deep breath now scared of everything he has been through in the past 7 years. Does that mean Pops is still alive Mordecai asked. No Benson replied. Don't you remember he had a heart attack last week, they let us bury him at the park and put a statue of him there. Mordecai flinches. The park you're the boss of Mordecai asked and what about anti pops and space. No Mordecai, get that out of your mind. I'm the boss of this gas station, Pops was my assistant Nobody works at the park, it is just a hangout spot and Pops sure as hell didn't go to space along with any of us. There is no anti pops either. Mallard is the owner of this place. or atleast he was until he died too. What happened to him Rigby asked? He had throat Cancer 3 days ago. Do you guys remember anything? We had a statue for him to at the park. Muscle Man and High Five's helped put it up. High Five Ghost Mordecai asked. No just High Five Benson replied knowing Mordecai and Rigby were still delusional. Listen, you two got to clean up your acts Benson said. Do you two know how serious drugs are? You two morons could have died. I know Mordecai replied. We are not going to do any type of drugs anymore despite we have some good memories of the adventures we went on. We could have easily died he said. Yeah, I'm coming clean too Rigby said. Good, I'm going to give you two the week off to get your heads straight. Thanks Mordecai replied. Anytime Benson said. As Mordecai and Rigby were leaving the gas station, Benson stopped them. Mordecai and Rigby thanks for coming clean Benson said, despite you guys giving me a hard time constantly, you two are my best friends Benson said and I don't know what I would do without you two. Thanks Benson Mordecai said, yeah thanks Benson Rigby said also both not expecting him to say that. Hey Pam, do you want to work things out? Benson talking on the phone to Pam. When Mordecai and Rigby leave the gas station they both walk their own separate paths. Rigby meets Eileen at the coffee shop down the street who had a lunch break before she had to work again. Eileen having brown hair and glasses and wore a brown sweater sits and waits for Rigby. Eileen, Rigby said. Hey Rigby, how are things she asked? I've been better Rigby said. Listen, I've got to tell you something. Sure, what is it Eileen asks. Rigby takes a deep breath and tries to explain himself. Okay, me and Mordecai have been on a 7 year acid trip and it was just fucking crazy. I imagined me and you as raccons, Benson as a gumball machine, Mordecai as a bird, Muscle Man as some green thing, Skips as a yeti, and so many other weird stuff. We would all go on crazy adventures all the time which were fun but it was a 7 year acid trip. We could have died and Eileen I'm so sorry Rigby begins to cry. It's okay, calm down Eileen said. You have to promise me though that you will stop taking drugs though Eileen said. I do, I will never go near those things again Rigby said continuing to cry. That's all I needed to hear Eileen said as she kissed Rigby on the lips. So you're not upset? Rigby asked. Of course I am upset Eileen said, but you're promising me that you will stop. You will right? Eileen asked. I promise on our lives Rigby said as he held himself together and continued to kiss Eileen. Good, Eileen said. So, you imagined me as a raccon? You must have been on some crazy shit she said as a joke. Tell me about it Rigby replied. The visions did tell me something though he said. What was it she asked? Rigby takes a deep breath. Eileen, I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. Lets get married he said. Rigby, are you feeling okay Eileen asked. I never felt better then this moment right now he asked. On that acid trip, me and you went to prom together cause I had to get my high school diploma, we went on many dates together, we went snow tubing together which you were afraid of at first, hell we even got married and had kids together in those last seconds of that 7 year acid trip. Eileen cried. Eillen, are you alright Rigby asked? Yes I'm fine Eileen said as she took of her glasses, wiped her eyes with a napkin and put her glasses back on. Let's do it Rigby, Eileen said. Let's get married and spend our entire lives together, Rigby smiles in excitement as the two passionately kiss having Eileen's glasses touch the top of Rigby's nose. The song Come on Eileen plays in the background on the jukebox. Meanwhile Mordecai is walking home underneath the local highway as he runs into Margret. Hey Mordecai, Margret says. Hey Margret, Mordecai replies. Margret having red hair and a blue shirt with a black jacket on with jeans. How are things Margret asks, we haven't talked in a really long time. The've been alright Mordecai said. Today has been so weird though Mordecai says. What do you mean? Margret asks. Me and Rigby have both been on a 7 year acid trip together, I know, I know bad mistake but we are just trying to focus on reality again. I mean it was so weird, all my friends were animals, Rigby was a racoon, you and me were birds and every single day we would go on a sorts of crazy adventures. I mean they were fun, but I'm glad that I didn't die Mordecai said. I'm glad you didn't die too Margret said, you and Rigby both seriously got to stay away from that stuff. I know Mordecai said, and Rigby's getting the heat from Eileen as we speak but don't worry, me and him both are never going to do anything stupid like that again. Good Margret said. It wasn't all bad though Mordecai said, me and you had some moments. Like what Margret said? You and me kissing, you going to college, me being depressed about you leaving, you and me fighting random creatures, going camping, going on different adventures. It was all just so cool, you know minus the fact that it was a 7 year acid trip. I'm sure it was Margret says as she kisses Mordecai's cheek, good night bird man she jokes. Yeah, hey Margret do you wanna come over and watch a movie or something? Sorry Mordecai, I am chilling with my boyfriend tonight. Boyfriend? Mordecai asks. Yeah, it's just, you and me really haven't seen each other that much in over 2 years. I've been busy, you've been busy. I've been busy, you've been busy. I think its time we move on Margret says. Yeah, that sounds fair Mordecai says with a sad look on his face. Anyways, I gotta go. See you Mordecai, Margret says. Yeah, see you Margret Mordecai replies waving to her goodbye, still trying not to get her confused with a robin. Mordecai walks down the street and sees an easel in the middle of the sidewalk. Mordecai quickly remembered his passion to become an artist. Mordecai picks up several paint brushes that were scattered on the floor and picks up half empty cans of paint laying in the street. Hmm, hmm, hmm Mordecai says. Someday soon this will all work out for me. After painting Mordecai goes home and dreams of the last hours of his acid trip. He is a blue jay again and sees all of his friend's kids running around the park and having fun. Mordecai watches happily as he sees everyone now moving on in their lives. He takes a break with a bottle of beer in his hand as he talks to Rigby about about playing some old video games again. Hell yeah, count me in Rigby says as they each do their final oooooooooooooh. Mordecai wakes up in the middle of the night now back in reality. Mordecai stares at the ceiling. What a life he says.


End file.
